Unnatural Love
by soundtechParadox
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first independent story. Its about two roommates, Dennis & Blair. They are matesprits and Dennis is in his last year of college. Blair doesn't like the idea. And few issues pop up.
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**-April 5th, 12:00am/ Dennis &Blair's Apartment**

Dennis. Dennis Bostic. He was a troll. But, not a normal troll. He was a vampire. A vampire and dark magician. He was your normal, well as normal as he could be, 25 year old. Partying, not getting a girl pregnant, and college. Oh, but he was unavailable for 2 years.

Blair. Blair Gruber. His beautiful matesprit. She was so loving, caring, and jokish. Dennis loved her so much he would take a bullet for her. They had been roommates for 3 years. Dennis was in his last year of college and Blair was starting her 2nd year.

They were asleep next to each other, when Blair was starting to get one of the nightmares she had been starting to get. She was afraid that after college, Dennis would leave her, and just go on with life.

Blair had started to mumble in her sleep. "D-dennis dont go!" She screamed, rustling around. Dennis, being a light sleeper, had woken almost immediately. "B-blair?..." He asked, worried as he turned over, looking at her.

"Dennis please! I love you!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "Blair, honey. Wake up." He softly shook her.

She woke up, sitting up and crying. She looked around frantically, then as soon as she found dennis, she hugged him, sinking into his arms. Dennis hugged back tightly, as he softly rubbd her back, shooshing her. "Shhhh...Its all gonna be okay honey."

Blair sighed in relief, hugging tighter. "I...I love you so much."

Dennis softly kissed her head, "I love you too..." He smiled, his heart beating slowly. She smiled, his words felt soft and soothing. She put her head against his chest. His heartbeat always calmed her down. She slowly fell asleep in his arms. He shifted, sitting against the bed frame, still holding her. He sat in silence, other than the noise of a fan, staring at the wall. He just kept thinking, _What was wrong? What had she dreamed about?_ He didn't know, he would have just wait till tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This was my first chapter, I'm sorry its so short. But the next chapters I will try to make longer. I've got about a week before I start band camp, so let's see what I can get done.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Mistake or A Miracle?

**-Sunday, April 6th, 11:00am/ Dennis &Blair's Apartment**

The next morning, Blair had woken up and looked around, seeing Dennis was asleep. He must've held me till I fell asleep. I love him so much. She got up and had a terrible asking in her stomach. She felt sick to her stomach, and shortly after felt vomit in the back of her throat. "Oh god..." She said quietly as she rushed into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. She was so confused as to what was going on. _What the? I didnt drink. I wasn't drugged._ She thought as she beside the toilet, till she felt as if she was finished.

Blair flushed the toilet and stood up, examining herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes, and her cheeks were flushed. _I must be sick._ She repeated to herself in her head. _J-just sick._ She walked into the kitchen for something to eat. She made herself a sandwich, then sat at the table. She took a bite, trying to think what she had done, or ate, or anything that would've made her sick. Then she remembered. _The party!_

~~One month ago~~

 **-Friday, March 6th/Dennis &Blair's Apartment**

They stumble back to their apartment, and get inside, laughing and practically screaming. Dennis falls onto the couch, pulling Blair down with him. They were both so intoxicated, they had no idea what was going on, or what was going on.

" _Come on baby~ It'll be okay...It won't hurt_ " Dennis murmured, as he kissed her neck.

" _Babe. I dont know...I'm scared_." Blair said, as Dennis started to give her a hickie. She couldn't resist to let out a soft, quiet moan.

" _Come on..._ " He said, continuing to kiss her neck. Blair agreed to do it.

~~Back to the present~~

The memory faded away as Dennis walked into kitchen, "Goodmorning babe. You sure are up early." He chuckled and smiled as he walked over, giving her a kiss. She smiled into the kiss, totally almost forgetting about what she was thinking about.

 _I swear he calms me down_. She thought, as she giggled softly. "Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

His smiled faded into a frown. "I...I uh, stayed up until you were calm and asleep." He began to make some coffee.

"Thank you baby~" She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I was gonna go to the store for a few things, do you need or want anything?"

"No, I'm think in good." He smiled, as he poured himself a glass of coffee. He took a sip, "Thank you though."

"You're welcome!" She smiled, kissing his cheek again, "I shouldn't be long."

"Be-" Dennis started "Be careful, I know. Love you!" She finished as she grabbed her car keys, and headed out.

 **-12:15pm/Convienent Store**

"Hm...Pregnancy test, pregnancy test..." Blair quietly repeated, walking down the isles. She stopped as she found them. "Jeeze, so many brands...I'll buy three. Triple check." She sighed, grabbing three different tests and walked to the counter.

"Having a baby are we?" The cashier asked. Blair sighed and looked at her feet. "Gonna find out..."

"Well, congratulations!" The cashier exclaimed, scanning the three different tests. "Why buy three though?"

"I wanna make sure...I dont know how he is gonna exactly react when I tell him. So I wanna make sure I actually am." She tapped her foot, giving the money to the cashier, then taking her bag. "Thank you ma'am. Have a nice night..." The cashier nodded, "You too! And good luck!"

Blair walked out to her car and sighed, picking up her phone. She decided to call her best friend, Mazie Byer. _Come on...Pick up please._ Just before it went to voicemail, she picked up. "Hello? Blair?"

"Hey Mazie. Yes, its me Blair. Uhm...what are you doing right now?" She spoke quietly, shaking a little.

"Nope. I'm free. Why? Is everything okay? Did Dennis touch you?!" Mazie practically screamed. The idea of Dennis being a vampire, she did not like. But she and Blair were moirails. And she had to kinda except it.

"No, no! Its nothing like that,..Listen, can I come over for a bit?" Blair asked, biting her lip a little.

"Of course moirail!" Mazie giggled.

"Thank you..." Blair hung up and started to drive to Mazie's house.

 **-1:00pm/Mazie's House**

Blair pulled into the drive way and turned off the engine. _Just, breathe Blair. You are not pregnant._ She told herself, taking her keys and phone, and walking up to the door. She knocked slowly. Nearly in like, half a second, Mazie opened the door hugging her moirail. Blair let her hug her, her hand were full, the bag in one hand, her keys in the other. "Hey Mazie...Can I come inside?..." She asked shyly.

"Oh...yes yes." Mazie stepped aside, letting Blair in. When she walked in, tears were already forming in her eyes. She kept thinking, _Oh dear god. I'm pregnant aren't I?!_ Mazie noticed. "Blair...What's troubling you?"

"Mazie...Remember the party we went to a month ago? Well. Dennis and I, you know...Did the do. And I-I think I'm pregnant...I feel off! I feel...so...so different! I bought three different tests. To triple check. Can I go take them?" Blair bit her lip, awaiting a response for the, now silent, Mazie Byer.

There was moment of silence, Mazie was taking all the information in. "Yeah...Go ahead. Tell me your results." She smiled reassuringly, and hugged her. "Does he know your here?"

Blair shook her head. "I dont want to tell him yet. Not until I am 100% sure, I'm pregnant. Okay? Please do not call him." She hugged back then headed for the bathroom. Mazie took a seat on her couch, and played on her phone. Blair locked the bathroom door and took the tests out, she took the test and paced around in the bathroom until they were done. Once they were done, she looked at all three. Two lines appeared on everyone. "I'm pregnant..." She gulped the words down, begining to cry once again. She walked out and jumped into Mazie's arms. "Mazie...I'm pregnant..." She cried into her chest.

Mazie let out a sigh and hugged her. "Its gonna be okay Blair...How are you gonna tell Dennis?" She wiped her tears away.

Blair sat up and stopped crying. "I-i dont know...I dont know how he'll take it. Or how he will react. Or if he'll leave me. Or-" she was cut off by her phone ringing, she looked, and it was Dennis. Her heart sank and she picked up the phone, "Hello?..."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Second chapter is up, uhm. It didnt even take me long. But its way longer than the first chapter.**


End file.
